


Secrets

by tepidJudgement



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: BPreg (Bot Pregnancy), Cheesy, Corny, M/M, Pregnancy, Sappy Ending, Transformer Sparklings, Unplanned Pregnancy, in which telling the truth would probably solve your problems, or wearing a condom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidJudgement/pseuds/tepidJudgement
Summary: An Autobot and Decepticon relationship was taboo enough, however when one sparks the other with the fear that either one of their teams would act brashly, what is there to do?





	Secrets

“Prowl, I need to talk to you.”

The smaller transformer was hesitant, twiddling his fingers as he stood by the ninjabot’s doorway. Prowl, who was meditating by the overgrown tree in his room didn't give any indication to the other if he was even listening or not. Bumblebee grew antsier, craning his head through the doorway further. “It’s- uh. It’s kind of important.” He sounded anxious, Prowl could pick that up. Letting out a long sigh, the bot stood. What could possibly be so important that Bee had to interrupt his meditation? Waltzing over to the yellow bug, Prowl crossed his arms with a huff. “What is it, Bumblebee?” Not even a few seconds in his presence and Prowl already felt exhausted. “Actually- uh, it’s better if I talked about this to you privately.” His sheepish tone was different than what Prowl normally expected. Blinking behind his visor, the ninja shrugged it off and pressed a couple buttons, having the shutter door close behind them. “Alright Bumblebee, what is it?”

“I’m gonna preface this with if I had a choice I would totally not tell you this but. Picture this. Hypothetically. Hypothetically imagine two bots- uh, an Autobot and a Decepticon. And… Uh…” Bee trailed off slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. Prowl raised a brow ridge, tilting his head ever so slightly at Bee’s indication. “And they’re uh. They’re fragging. Right?” Prowl slowly nodded, okay, this was a weird topic to ask about. Why him of all people? And why did he wanna talk about an Autobot-Decepticon relationship? “So the Autobot and the Decepticon r...rreeaaallllyy like each other. And one day the Autobot finds out that after one of the various nights of total debauchery, he got sparked and-”

“You’re carrying.” Was all Prowl said. Bumblebee’s voice fell flat and all he offered was a small nod. “You’re carrying a Decepticon’s sparkling.”

“...Yeah.”

“Bumblebee.” Prowl groaned, pinching the bridge of his faceplate. “Trust me Prowl, I didn’t wanna tell you this either. But Bulkhead would spill too easily and if I told Ratchet he’d freak out that it was a Decepticon I was fragging.” He sighed. Bumblebee rubbed his face as he leaned against the shutter. This was all too emotionally taxing for him and Prowl could tell. “...So who’s the sire?” Prowl slowly asked, servos returning to their crossed stature. “...It’s- It’s Blitzwing.”

Prowl’s optics widened slightly behind his visor. The silence made Bee all the more anxious as noted by his rapid thumping of his pede. “You’ve been fragging Blitzwing? Bumblebee what-” The bug hissed, looking away with energon pooled under his cheeks. “Listen I was surprised too. I didn’t think I’d ever like Blitzwing yet here I am, carrying his sparkling.” He mumbled, crossing his arms. But it looked more like he was hugging himself more than anything. Prowl could just sense the distress from Bumblebee. This must have been really eating at him. “How long have you known?” Bumblebee glanced at his pedes slightly, kicking a small pebble across the room. “I don’t know, a couple solar cycles.” Prowl hummed, tapped a servo against his forearm. “Bee I really think you should tell Ratchet about this, it’s not safe just going into this dark. You need medical attention- to make sure your sparkling turns out okay.”

Bumblebee groaned loudly, exasperated at Prowl. “I-I can’t! Do you know how Ratchet will react when I tell him ‘hey so I was interfacing with one of the scariest Decepticons on Earth and now I’m sparked!’ He’ll be infuriated! Everyone will! Who knows how Ratchet or Bossbot will react- what if they tell the council? What if they exile me from the Autobots?!” The yellow bot babbled and freaked, pacing around Prowl. It wasn’t until Prowl laid a gentle hand on his shoulder that Bumblebee paused. “Stop stressing, it’s bad for the sparkling.” Looking at the bot before him, Bee let out a heavy sigh as he slumped forward. Prowl lead the other to his berth, sitting down next to him. “Bumblebee, you have to understand as your friend and as someone who cares about you, if you don’t tell Ratchet I will.” Bumblebee’s panic returned as he grabbed and shook Prowl briefly. “Don’t! Please don’t. I can’t let any of them know. Do you know how long it took me to gain enough courage to even tell you about this?! Please, Prowl.” The smaller Autobot pleaded, desperation written in his features. Prowl furrowed his ridge. He knew he should just tell Ratchet anyways but he couldn’t betray this trust Bumblebee put in him. “I… Fine, fine I won’t say anything. But you better hope to Primus nothing happens to you because if Ratchet has to find out by chance then he’s _really_ gonna be mad that you just withheld this information from him.” Prowl lectured. Bee knew he was right, but that didn’t mean he was going to change his mind about this.

...

The forest was always the most secluded part of Detroit. Normally the Autobots didn’t patrol through the dense forestation, mostly due to Prowl’s attempts to preserve the wildlife. However deep in the forest, there was a clearing. A clearing which Blitzwing and Bumblebee would meet at any chance they got. Whether it be ‘mysteriously’ disappearing from battle or setting up a time prior. Blitzwing stood anxiously, glancing around in the hopes he’d see a streak of yellow come by. However instead of a yellow bug, Blitzwing saw a ninjabot.

With a click and a whirl of his face plate, the heated crimson of Hothead’s face made his annoyance loud and clear. Pointing his cannons at Prowl, the Decepticon took the offensive. “Autobot scum! Why are you here?!” Prowl raised his hands calmly, trying to shoosh the triple changer. “Bumblebee told me what was going on.” It took a couple moments for Hothead to switch to Icy, who immediately resumed his apathetic composure. “Why are you here, Autobot?” His voice seemed a lot more… On edge than usual.

“As Bumblebee’s friend, I came here to consult you about his state.” Prowl was a lot more calm than he normally would be in the presence in one of the Decepticon’s most fearsome and terrifying warriors. “What is there to talk about?” Icy replied flatly, clearly trying to evade the question. “Bumblebee refuses to actually consult our medic to make sure your sparkling doesn’t have problems and clearly Bumblebee is stressed about this.” Blitzwing was silent for a moment before Hothead made a return, seething at Prowl. “You think I’m not stressed about this?!” Hothead spat, bearing his teeth at the other. Where Prowl would assume Hothead was just being pissed to be pissed, he noticed something. Something subtle, but still there. Hothead wasn’t just pissed. He was anxious, scared almost. The con huffed slightly and straightened his posture just a bit. “If Megatron finds out I sparked a puny Autobot Primus knows he’d hurt him!” Hothead seethed.

Prowl’s features softened slightly. So they were both afraid of their superiors finding out. Well, for good reason too. But that still didn’t mean they should just- _avoid_ the responsibility. “Blitzwing I understand-” Prowl was cut off but another outburst. “No you don’t! You’ve never sparked anyone or been sparked! This is new for the both of us and I-” Random appeared but he wasn’t the same usual unpredictable Random. That inky black face wasn’t a smiling jack-o-lantern. It was smiling, but it’s eyes were furrowed and the corners seemed upright in a forced sense. “I am scared Megatron will hurt my precious hümmelchen _and_ our sparkling .” Random muttered, switching back to Icy who seemed to have no comment at this point. Prowl was quiet for the longest time, glancing away towards the forest. “You two _really_ need to talk about this.” Prowl sighed, turning his back to Blitzwing. “...We know.” The Decepticon muttered, looking down at his pedes as Prowl left.

Prowl never wanted to be in this position. He’s already kept secrets from the team before and they never turned out well. But here he was, harboring the secret that their arguably most inexperienced member is carrying and also involved in an intimate relationship with a Decepticon. He’s watched Bumblebee come and go from base, assumedly to meet in the forest with Blitzwing. Either just talking about their situation or just spending time together. Prowl didn’t even know if the two sparkbonded but by the way they tend to talk about each other, he can safely assume that they did. Or at least sparkbonded _after_ Bee was sparked.

...

“Have you thought of a name yet?” Bumblebee asked, nuzzling closer to the triple changer. Blitzwing clicked his tongue slightly and shook his head. “I was thinking of like, Moth. Cause you know, I’m Bumblebee and y’know.” Blitzwing rolled his optics and smirked slightly. “How about Moth _strike_?” Bee sighed at the other’s suggestion. “Sure, let’s go with that.” He sounded less than amused but he’d humor Blitzwing, just for a bit. The two fell into a comfortable silence, huddled close against the trunk of a tree. They've spent many solar cycles like this before, just enjoying each other’s company. Enjoying Bumblebee’s idle blabber, enjoying Blitzwing’s face changes. The two could honestly say they loved each other. Sure this… Predicament wasn’t _planned_ but they wouldn’t say they haven’t thought about it. If it weren’t for the fact they were two opposite factions fighting in a war then perhaps they would of tried for a sparkling. But it’s too late for that and they already had one coming. However even then they couldn’t even utter the notion. There was so many things that could go wrong. So many. Blitzwing despite his cold exterior, was utterly terrified. He was terrified of the outcome, if there would even be an outcome. With Bumblebee trying to keep this under wraps who knows if he’s getting the right energon intake for both him and their child, what if Megatron finds out and crushes Bumblebee? What if Bumblebee gets in an accident during a fight? What if Blackarachnia takes Bee and tries to take their sparkling? He was more disgusted by the thought that Blackarachnia would try to experiment on their Mothstrike like she did to him. He was so god damn terrified of what the Decepticons would do to him and their sparkling. Blitzwing couldn’t afford that kind of lost. He didn’t think, he never thought that after what Blackarachnia did to him, did to his trine, that he’d feel this comfortable with anybot ever again. Yet here he was, cradling Bumblebee with a protective arm. He’d tear the sky down and blow out the stars if anyone dared laid a servo on his hümmelchen. Bumblebee, likewise, was also terrified of the consequences from his team if they ever found out he was carrying. He doubt they’d go as far as to kick him out. But what if they surrender his sparkling to the Elite Guard? He doubted Ratchet or Optimus would be that cruel but- what if Sentinel overhears? Sentinel wouldn’t care. And with how often Sentinel seemed to be visiting Earth it would be hard to hide such a secret from the Elite Guard and furthermore the Autobot council.

“Hümmelchen, you’re stressing out again.” Blitzwing muttered, brushing a servo over Bee’s horn. “Oh- sorry. I just, I don’t know Blitzy. What if something does happen and Prowl was right? Maybe… Maybe I should talk to Ratchet about this.” The triple changer was quiet for a moment, looking down at the other. “If you truly trust your medic not to be brash, then it’d be a good idea to check on how you’re doing.” He muttered, laying a hand against Bumblebee’s small mid-section. Bee sighed, placing a servo on top of Blitzwing’s. “When all of this is over, when there’s no threat of me, you or our sparkling getting hurt...” Bumblebee paused for a moment, sighing. “If there’s even an end.”

Blitzwing frowned slightly at the other’s notion. Sure this war has been going on for a while but it was… Unsettling to hear that their sparkling would grow up in the midst of war. That’s no way to raise a child, even he knew that.

…

Bumblebee paced in his personal quarters, how was he going to explain this to Ratchet. ‘Hey, so I fragged a Decepticon and now I’m carrying.’ Yeah like that wouldn’t freak Ratchet out. The bot paused for a moment upon hearing a knock against the wall. Glancing up, Bee saw Prowl leaning against the frame. “You alright over there?” Prowl asked, slightly amused. “This isn’t funny Prowl. I’m trying to figure out how to tell Ratchet about-” He gestured to his stomach “This.”

Prowl hummed. “So I see you’re finally taking my advice in talking to Ratchet?” The yellow bot groaned, irritated. “Yes! Listen Prowl, just because I want to actually ask Ratchet for help doesn’t mean I wanna just drop the bomb on him that I-”

“Ask help for what?”

The old scratchy voice pierced their audio receptors in an instant, optics trailing to the side to see Ratchet who was just passing by idly. “Oh Ratchet! Ha ha- uh, how long have you been standing there?” Bee squeaked, a bit embarrassed. “...I was just walking by. Bumblebee are you alright?” Ratchet raised an optic brow, causing the other to panic. “Wh-What do you mean? I’m perfectly fine! Yeah ha ha, uh-” Prowl groaned and turned to the other. “Ratchet it’s not my place to say, but Bumblebee is having a hard time saying it as it is. He’s-” Prowl was cut off by the static that burst to life as Optimus began addressing his team. “Autobots, we got Decepticon activity downtown. Bulkhead and I need backup stat.” As Optimus’s voice cut out, Ratchet raised a servo. “Ah ah, we can talk about this later. Right now Bulkhead and Optimus need our help.” And without hesitation the medic transformed and drove off, leaving a stunned Prowl and Bumblebee in the dust. “...Bumblebee I don’t think you should go, I’ll just tell Ratchet you’re sick or something-” The huff Bumblebee let out was answer enough that he was going. “Bee I really-”

“Prowl if I don’t go then everyone’s gonna know something’s up. I just want to tell Ratchet. Not Bulkhead and Bossbot, just Ratchet. I’ll be fine, I’ll make sure to take the defensive this time.” He tried to feign a smile, trying to reassure the other but to no avail. Prowl frowned, glancing towards the direction of the town. He felt small servos on his arm. “Really Prowl, I’ll be fine.” Letting out a defeated sigh, Prowl transformed and made way to town with Bumblebee.

In reality, Bee was just as worried about being hurt as Prowl was.

…

When the two arrived, the rest of the Autobots were already neck deep in Decepticons. Prowl and Bumblebee spotted Blitzwing across the battlefield, taking Bulkhead head on with Lugnut. The smaller bot let out a shaky sigh, stepping back a bit. “You go on Prowl, you’ll draw attention to me.” He muttered. Nodding, Prowl swooped forward and engaged the Decepticons. Bumblebee tried to stay in the sidelines, clutching his mid-section with protection. He couldn’t engage in the battle- maybe he should've just stayed home. He can’t risk injury to his-

“Bumblebee! What are you doing?! We need help!” Optimus called out, causing Bumblebee’s frame to turn rigid. He tensed up, vents faltering. “Bumblebee!” This time he lurched forward, springing into action. His mind became fuzzy as his felt his servos curl and turn into stingers, striking lighting into the Decepticons in front of him. It was all a haze, pure instinct at this point. Blitzwing felt a sharp jolt crawl up his back strut, causing Hothead to take the lead. The furious Decepticon seethed. “Which one of you puny Autobots-” He growled as his entire expression dropped at the sight of yellow that filled his vision. It was a split second, but it was enough to draw the attention of that of his fellow Decepticons. Panic arose in Blitzwing's systems as he finally registered just  _who_ was on the playing field. “Puny bug! What are you-” Blitzwing’s scolding was barely heard over the sound of gunfire and fighting. However what dissolved his voice into unintelligible static was the site of Megatron landing a solid hit on Bumblebee, right against his torso with such power that sent the small bot flying through a building.

Bumblebee shrieked, pain rocketing through every sensor in his body. His vents stalled and everything felt like he was falling through water. He couldn't even feel the impact he made against the building as Megatron smirked after his body.

Everything was deafeningly silent. All bee could hear was ringing and his vision blurred. He let out a loud cry, clutching at his gut as he curled up under the rubble. He screamed in panic. He couldn’t even feel if he was hurt or not but everything in his processor screamed ‘the sparkling is hurt, the sparkling is hurt.’ Blitzwing shrieked, it was audial-splitting and downright terrifying. Everything stopped like a clockwatch broken. Everyone just stared in dismay as Blitzwing seemed to have gone berserk, unleashing his full power on anyone who stood in the pathway between him and Bumblebee. That included his Decepticon brethren even. “Blitzwing! What are you-” Megatron couldn’t even get an order out before being thrown out of the way with a hiss. When he reached the rubble, he threw pieces of cement and rock haphazardly until he saw streaks of yellow. Picking up and cradling Bumblebee in his arms, the steaming red face of Hothead switched to the cooling facade of Icy. The triple changer quieted and hushed the smaller bot, holding him close and ignoring those that stared at them. Everyone was shocked at best. Confused and shocked. What- what was happening right now.

It wasn’t until Prowl stepped forward that everyone tore their eyes away from the couple. “This is what I was trying to tell you about, Ratchet.”

“That Bumblebee is involved with a Decepticon?!” The medic screeched, however Prowl shook his helm.

“Not only that. Bumblebee is carrying.”

It was like a pin dropped. Everyone’s optics slowly trailed back to the two before them. “...And Blitzwing is the sire.” Nobody had words. Nobody could find words to say at this revelation. Moments went by where nothing was said. However it was Megatron’s choked muttering urging the Decepticons to retreat that everyone returned to reality. With the only Decepticon left standing being Blitzwing, Ratchet quickly approached them. “Set him down on the ground so I can take a look.” Initially met with hostility from Hothead, Icy forced his way into control enough to gently set Bumblebee down. Checking over the bot in absolute silence, the worry on Blitzwing’s features were more than apparent; With how his hand stroke Bee’s cheek to the furrow of his brow ridge. After what seemed like a megacycle, Ratchet stood up with a sigh. “From what I can initially detect, somehow, your sparkling is just fine.” Letting out a breath of relief, Blitzwing picked up Bee and cradled him once more. “However, with the force Bumblebee was hit with, he’ll be sore for the next coming solarcycles.” Ratchet commented, however Blitzwing didn’t seem to care. As long as Bumblebee and his sparkling were safe, he couldn’t give a damn.

…

Unknown to how the Decepticons reacted to this news, the Autobots have agreed to harbor the Decepticon in their base, albeit in the basement as that’s where there was enough room for him to even stay. Bumblebee groaned as he laid against the medical berth, he always hated check ups, and this wasn’t anything different. “Oh quit your whining, your sparkling seems to be healthy, however I suggest a higher intake of Energon, you seem a bit lethargic by my readings.” Bumblebee rolled his optics, waving a servo. “I’ll take that into consideration docbot.” There was a pause, an annoyed huff leaving the medic. “Why didn’t you mention anything sooner, Bumblebee? This could've all been avoided if you just said something. You’re lucky nothing major actually happened.” The bot chided, causing Bee to cross his arms defensively. “I was afraid you guys were going to reprimand me and-and sell out my sparkling to the Elite Guard or something.” He hissed, causing Ratchet to let out a mocking laugh. “We’re not monsters! Sure we’re kind of… Appalled you’re having a sparkling with Blitzwing, but we wouldn’t separate a sparkling from it’s carrier. And from a medical standpoint, keeping Blitzwing around won’t entirely be insufferable. A carrier is shown to have a healthier sparkling if in the presence of his or her sire all the time rather than having to go out into the forest periodically just to spend a quiet moment together.” The medic commented, causing Bumblebee to blush in embarrassment. “Honestly Bee, as much as I disapprove of this relationship, we aren’t going to tear you two away. It’s clear Blitzwing cares for you if he was willing to throw that of _Megatron_ out of the way just to pull you out of that rubble.” Ratchet mumbled, letting the conversation fall to silence. Bee gave a small nod, hopping off the berth and heading for the doors. “...Thanks docbot.”

“Oh, and you two will be expecting a daughter.” Ratchet commented, causing Bumblebee to pause at the door. He let out a quiet whoop before hurriedly making way towards the basement

Bumblebee headed towards the elevator, descending down to the basement where Blitzwing paced anxiously. Upon seeing the yellow bot, Random grinned happily and swooped the other off his pedes, twirling him around. “Woah- Nice to see you too Blitzy.” Bumblebee sneered. “Well~? What did the doctor saaayyy?” Random grinned. “Oh- he said she’ll be alright.” Bumblebee shrugged nonchalantly, causing Blitzwing’s personality to switch once more to icy. “She?” He quirked a brow. “Oh, docbot said we’re expecting a femme.” The yellow bot grinned, causing a small smile to pull at the larger bot’s lips. Blitzwing twirled Bumblebee around once more, smiling and laughing with the other. The two paused for a moment, just smiling bright and enjoying the other’s presence. “...You know, maybe this won’t be as terrible as we thought.” Bumblebee smiled, causing the other to place a kiss on his lips. The smaller bot wrapped his servos around the other’s neck, Blitzwing holding Bee closer. The two parted, the feeling of each other still lingering on the other. “No, I don’t think it will.” Blitzwing smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH THIS IS SUPER CHEESY AND DUMB BUT I WANTED SOMETHING??? WITH FEELS. DON'T HURT ME


End file.
